Evermore My Chaotic Love
by My Little Pony 4EVA
Summary: Three weeks ago, Discord revealed that he was never truly reformed, and instead had been plotting to overthrow Celestia and rule Equestria the whole time. He destroy the Elements of Harmony, and the land is overtaken in chaos. Discord does have a proposition though. He will stop wrecking havoc if Pinkie Pie agrees to marry him. What is Pinkie willing to sacrifice to save Equestria?
1. Doomsday

**This is my first fanfic. The idea for this came to me randomly at eleven thirty at night a while back. I just remembered it, and put it into writing. I hope that you like it.**

**And just as a note, I much prefer Pinkiecord to Fluttercord.**

* * *

My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, or at least it was. I used to live in Ponyville, but that was before The Return, as Fluttershy says. Everyone else just refer to it as "the day that Discord doomed us all for eternity and stole our best friend away forever and destroyed the Elements of Harmony so that they can never be used again." I also used to go by Pinkie (Pie), but now it is Pinkamena. Pinkamena Diane Draconicus. I was forced to marry Discord about a year ago. Or it could have been three weeks. Time just sort of blends together now that I'm a prisoner of this stone prison. Now I know that this must all be very confusing, so just let me explain. Here is my story:

It is Friday. October. The thirteenth day of that month. Twilight said that she has a bad feeling about today, but I don't think it can be that bad. My Pinkie sense would have told me otherwise. I am darting about town, trying to reach Applejack's before the storm hits Ponyville. She'll need help fixing the leak in the barn house roof so that her bedroom isn't soaked by tomorrow morning.

Thunder rumbles overhead, and I race faster towards Sweet Apple Acres, A.J.'s home. I feel a drop of something on my nose. I shut my eyes and run for all I'm worth. I feel another drop, then another. "I'm coming Applejack," I yell. "Hang on!"

I reach Applejack's home, and open my eyes so that I can see. I knock urgently on the door. With my muzzle like a bird. That's when I see the puddles, and the clouds. I stick out one of my hooves. Several brown drops land on my hoof. I lick them off. "Chocolate milk," I mutter. "Should have known. And those clouds are cotton candy, if I were to guess." I knock again. The door flies open, causing me to fall forward. Apple Bloom is standing in the doorway. "Where's Applejack?" I ask.

"Oh Pinkie," Apple Bloom cries, tears brimming in her eyes. "Applejack is gone."

I quickly push past my fourth cousin twice removed, then tug her inside, shutting the door behind us. Once we are alone, I turn to AB and ask, "Ok. What happened?"

Apple Bloom sniffles, then answers, "AJ was helping Bic Mac bring in the apples before the storm hit. When Big Mac came in, Applejack wasn't with him. He said that he thought that she was in her with me and Granny Smith. But she wasn't. Then this appeared."

She hands me a note, written in magazine lettering. It reads, I have Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and let's not forget that delightful princess, Twilight Sparkle. If you want them back, surrender the Elements of Harmony to the edge of the Everfree Forest by three o'clock this afternoon. "Where did this come from?" I ask once I'm finished reading.

"It appeared on the mantel once we noticed AJ was gone," Apple Bloom says. Tears resurface in her eyes.

I pat Apple Bloom on the shoulder. "I'll do my best," I say. "I really will."

* * *

**Sorry that part of my story didn't copy for some reason. This is the revised copy. Enjoy.**


	2. Return to Chaos

**I'll apologize again to everyone who read the mistakes in Chapter One. They should be fixed though now, so here's the second chapter now that that is a cleared up (hopefully). As you've probably noticed, I like short chapters in my stories, but lots of them. I hope you enjoy this second part of my fanfic.**

* * *

I dart up the road toward the library where Twilight usually keeps the Elements. When I get there though, the case with the Elements of Harmony is empty. The elements are _gone_. I feel my hair deflate in defeat. I'm about to walk out of the tree/library/house, when Spike races downstairs. He's panting as he hands me a note. I recognize Fluttershy's handwriting immediately The note tells me that Fluttershy has the Elements and is going to the Everfree Forest and that I can join her if I so desire. I thank Spike and rush out the door.

As I'm nearing the forest, I see that the clock tower reads 2:58. I run faster, my pink coat blurring as I dash for all I'm worth. I reach the edge of the Everfree just as Fluttershy is arriving with the Elements. "Pinkie!" she exclaims. "I thought that you were being held captive with the others."

"No. You and me are the only non captives here. So, who do you think is behind this?" I say.

"Who do you think?" she replies, gesturing to the sky with her hoof.

"Discord," we say in unison.

"But I thought that he was reformed," I say. "Why is he doing this? And why didn't you know about it?!"

"I thought he was reformed. He helped me out with the animals, and hadn't slipped up once. I was sure that he was done with evil."

"But why all of a sudden now? I mean, was it something I told him?"

"I don't think so Pinkie. He said something about 'returning', whatever that is supposed to mean."

"It means, Fluttershy, that he is returning to evil chaos, with chocolate milk and everything. And where is the dollop of whipped cream to go with it?!" I shriek. "If there's going to be chocolate puddles, there must be whipped cream!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in giving you what you want, Pinkamena?" a deep voice behind us mutters. I whirl around. There, leaning against a tree as though he hasn't a care in the world, is the draconequus.

"Discord," I hiss. "Where are Twilight and the others?"

"Discord, why are you doing this?" Fluttershy asks. "Why? Just, why?" Tears brimming in her teal eyes step defensively in front of her. " I thought that we were friends. I thought that you were reformed."

"Oh no, my dear Fluttershy," he chuckles. "I was never reformed, and I definitely was never your friend. I'm surprised that anypony is."

I grit my teeth, and ask, "Then why'd you wait almost an entire year to strike? We wold have been just as surprised six months ago as we are now, so why'd you hold back?"

"Because," Discord says, teleporting to Fluttershy's side. He pinches her cheek and continues, "I didn't want to scare away my 'very special somepony', now would I?"

* * *

**I hate to leave it there, but I need to get this posted. And I need to create the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter too. Ciao**


	3. Making a Deal

**OMG. So many views on the second chapter already. I'm so excited. Well, I promised a third part soon, so here it is. Oh, and I forgot to mention, but I don't own Hasbro or My Little Pony or anything like that. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"WHAT!?" I gasp, glancing at Fluttershy. "What does he mean, Fluttershy?"

She grins sheepishly, before saying, "Well, I sort have might have maybe..." She trails off.

"She's secretly been in love with me since I was sent here to be 'reformed'. Oh, and she never told me, but I read her mind, so that's how I know." Discord smirks. "We never _actually_ dated though, despite how much she would have just _loved_ it." He sweeps her up in his arms, causing her to gasp. He then plants a delicate kiss on her cheek. She smiles and sighs blissfully. I glare at Discord, who in turn shoots me an evil sneer.

"Put. Her. Down," I growl. "Now."

"Oh come on Pinkamena. We both know that this isn't the real you. What happened to making your friends smile?"

"Its not worth it when it means that my friends are being used for evil. So put her down right now Discord!"

"Fine," Discord sighs. Suddenly, my tail twitches. I jump out of the way as Discord hurtles Fluttershy towards my head. She just has time to scream before she hits he ground with a thud. I rush to her side, and see that her wing is bent in an unnatural way.

"Ouch," she whimpers as I touch it. "I think my wing is broken."

"Can you walk?" I ask. She moves her ankles, testing for sprains and breaks, then nods. "Then get to the hospital. Now."

I help Fluttershy to her hooves, then watch as she gallops away. I whip around to glare at Discord. He smiles, then in a flash of white light, he's standing beside me. he circles me, surveys me. "Cut it out," I demand. "What do you want anyways? Besides the Elements, which are over there." I gesture to the saddlebag that contains the six Elements of Harmony. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. You have the Elements, and that was our agreement."

As I'm walking away, I hear Discord call after me. "Oh, and Pinkie Pie. The Elements only gets your friends back. If you want the chaos to end as well, I demand more. There's a cave up on the mountain. Come there when you're ready to negotiate."

I stop, then remark, "And if I want to talk now?"

"Then I'm listening."

"As am I, Discord. Now start talking." I cross my hooves across my chest, and then lean back against a nearby tree.

"Well," he starts, materializing in front of me. "I want those prissy princesses to promise to never use their magic against me. And I also want to be able to unleash all the chaos I want upon the Everfree Forest without being disturbed."

"Anything else, Discord?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "And there is somepony living in the forest, so I make no guarantees about not being disturbed."

"Oh, that zebra Zecora and I have made a deal."

"Then there shouldn't be any problems." I turn to walk away, when Discord says, "I wasn't finished, Pinkamena Diane Pie."

I sigh, and turn around. "What is it Discord?"

He appears at my side, then whisks me up into his arms. I kick, but can't seem to land a bow. "What I'm asking for Pinkie," he whispers in my ear. "Is for you to marry me."

* * *

**And scene. Yay! I'm done with this one and can start my next chapter. So excited for this story.**


	4. Release

**Thank you to everyone for viewing and supporting my first ever fanfic. I know it may not be the best, which makes all the views poaring in even more special. I couldn't do it without all of you. :):) Y'all are the best.**

* * *

"Wait, what." I'm frozen in shock at what Discord just told me. You, want me, to _marry _you. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"Use nice words Pinkamena. After all, your friend Fluttershy would have already said 'yes' thirty seconds ago. And is _she_ an idiot?" When I only glare at him in reply, he says, "That's what I thought. Think it over, Pinkie. You'll decide that the chaos is too much for Equestria to take eventually. I'm in that cave I told you about earlier when you're ready to agree to my demands."

With that, he disappears in a glowing ball of white light. Where he stood before are my four missing friends. I immediately perk up, and once again feel like my Pinkie Pie self. I skip over to them and topple Twilight in a hug. "Oh my gosh you guys. I thought I'd never see you again."

"We're glad to see you to darling," Rarity says. "But would you please let Twilight breathe. Her face is turning cerulean."

"Say what now," I ask. "Oh, you mean blue. Gotcha." I get off Twilight. "Sorry Twilight."

"You're fine Pinkie. What happened anyway? One minute I was studying Albert Einstallion's theories, the next I was trapped in a cell without my horn and wings. Then, I ended up here." Twilight suddenly freezes, then notices that her horn and wings are back.

"I know, right. I was trapped in a cell without my wings too. Oh, and Discord was there laughing in my face," Rainbow Dash remarks. "What happened, Pinkie?"

"Look up," I tell them. The four of them look up, and gasp. "Now do you all understand what happened?"

"Yeah, sugar cube. Discord must've unleashed all this chaos and ponynapped us all as a ransom. I just wish we knew what it was."

"The Elements," a soft voice behind me whispers. "Discord wanted the Elements of Harmony in exchange for you four."

"Fluttershy!" I gasp. "I thought you were going to the hospital."

"I was. Until I remembered that I forgot this." She holds up her saddlebag. "You guys want to see the Elements?"

"You mean that Discord didn't take them?" I ask in surprise. "And just exactly _how _long were you listening?"

"Long enough to here the remaining demands, and to hear your answer to that last one. Thank you." Fluttershy tries to fly over to me, but instead collapses onto the dirt. "Ow," she mutters. She then passes me the saddlebag. "The Elements' remains are in there. I have to get to the hospital now."

I take the bag, and watch as Fluttershy limps away. I turn towards the others, and am met with four glaring faces. "Ok. Now tell us what you two were doing while we were being held captive," RD demands. "And we want the whole truth. Every. Last. Detail. Pinkamena Diane Pie. Now spill the beans."

I gulp as my friends close in on me.

* * *

**Again, I am so excited bout all the reviews and views of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed this latest update. :) Keep on My Little Ponying.**


	5. Spill the Beans

**I am so happy about the 100+ views today alone. Keep reading.**

* * *

"What was Fluttershy talking about?" Twilight demands.

"She meant that Discord ponynapped you four, but not me and Flutters for some reason. He agreed to release you in exchange for the Elements off Harmony. So we gave them to him."

"Let me see inside Fluttershy's bag, Pinkie. Please." I hand the satchel to Twilight, who gazes into it, then gasps. It falls to the ground. Shattered pieces of glass and metal fall out. We all gasp and stare at the ruined Elements of Harmony.

"And what about the 'other arrangements'?" Rainbow Dash asks. "Fluttershy mentioned some other deals that you were talking about with Discord."

"Well, the Elements bought your freedom and that is all. Clearly, the chaos remains unless-"

"Unless what, darling?" Rarity pries. "We can't give Discord what he wants unless we know what it is."

"Well, he wants free reign of chaos in the Everfree Forest. And he wants every princess in Equestria to swear to never use their magic against him. And...and..." I stutter and a shiver runs down my spine. "Ew! Its just too..." I shiver again.

Applejack places a hoof on my shoulder. "If ya down feel up to tellin' us, sugar, we can always have Fluttershy tell us."

"No. I'm fine. Its just...very traumtic."

"What does that demon spawn want now?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Discord...Discord...he wants me to marry him," I manage to spit out. "He wants me to marry him. To be legally bound to him _for all eternity_." Another shiver runs up my spine, and my knees twitch. "We had better go. My Pinkie sense is telling me that its about to start raining frogs and flying oranges."

With that, we all race towards the nearest shelter. Fluttershy's cottage. And who would be there, seeking shelter from the storm as well, but Discord himself. I scream as I open the door.

* * *

**I would love to continue writing, but its late, so I've got to be getting to sleep. I'll update tomorrow though. Pinkie promise.**

**Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye. ;)**


	6. Discorded

**I promised another entry ASAP today, so here it is.**

* * *

"Wha..." I gape at the draconaques lounging on Fluttershy's couch, eating the newspaper.

"What? Are none of you happy to see me?" He grins.

"NO!" we all shout. "Get out."

"Why? I'm allowed to be here, and this is a lot better place to be than in a lonely cave during this fierce of a storm. Dear little Fluttershy doesn't mind."

"Well, we do. If the storm's a botherin' you so much why don't ya change it?" Applejack points out. "Besides, why would Fluttershy _not_ mind you being her her house?"

"Oh, Pinkie Pie here didn't tell you?" Discord materializes at my side, then proceeds to pick me up. "Fluttershy has been in love with me for almost a year. And she would be _more_ than happy to accept the offer I made to dear, sweet, perfect little Pinkie Pie here."

"Put me down, you creep." I punch him in the snout. He drops me to the ground and gingerly touches his nose. "And keep your hands off of me from now on."

"Like I wasn't already trying? Really Pinkamena, hasn't anypony ever told you just how enticing you are? I can't help myself." He begins absentmindedly stroking my mane. I shrink away in disgust. "Come on, beautiful. I don't see what is wrong with me telling you the truth."

"Leave me alone, Discord. I don't love you now, and I never will."

"Come on girls," Twilight interrupts. "We'd better go before Discord tries anything else." She glares at the draconaques as we exit the cottage.

"Oh, can I just have one more minute with Pinkie? Alone?" Discord snaps his fingers, making a baby puppy appear. The dog whimpers and shoots us the most adorable pleading look.

The others are about to protest, when I sigh. "Fine Discord. One minute only though." Twilight is about to disagree, when I add, "Chill girls. I can take care of myself."

The others file out and I turn to face Discord. "Ok Discord. I'm here. What do you want?"

"Again, Pinkamena with the hostilities. I only want one thing." He appears at my side and sweeps me up into his arms. He leans into my ear and whispers, "You." I am about to tell him to put me down, when Discord declines his head and kisses me. My words are lost on his lips. I try to push him away, but he just drapes my hooves over his shoulders. I sigh in defeat, then hear a gasp behind us. I twirl around, breaking apart our lips and ending the kiss. Standing in the doorway is Fluttershy.

"Wait, Fluttershy!" I call after the yellow pegasus. "It is not what it looked like!"

Fluttershy runs out the door, sobbing. I turn to see Discord gleefully smiling. "You. Are. Dead," I hiss.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for this chapter. I feel bad about how this ended up. Sorry. Especially to all you Fluttercord fans.**


	7. Fluttercord

**Sorry again to everyone about last chapter's ending. I just wrote, and that's how it turned out. Sorry again and PLEASE don't form angry mobs all you Fluttercord lovers.**

**And don't let the title fool you. This is not going to end up being a lovey dovey chapter between Discord and Fluttershy.**

* * *

I lunge at Discord, wanting to maul him so badly for what he did to Fluttershy, but I hold back. I instead just hammer his face in. Enough to hurt him, but not enough to make Fluttershy any more mad at me. I then race out the door.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asks as I dart past my friends outside. "Flutters seemed _really_ upset."

"Discord kissed me," is ll I say in response as I stalk down the path towards the meadow clearing where Fluttershy usually goes when she's upset. "I'll tell you guys bout it later."

In the clearing, I see Fluttershy curled up into a tiny yellow ball. As I get closer, I hear whimpering. "Go away," she cries. "I want to be alone."

"You sure, Fluttershy?" I ask. "Because you look like you need someone to make you smile."

"Oh Pinkie. It's _you_." The venom in her voice in unmistakable. "How could you?"

"how could I what? Not have him kiss me? Because I can assure you, I hated every millisecond of that."

"Well, you could have at least tried to get away from him, Pinkamena."

"And I did, Flutters. I really tried my best."

"So sighing in contentment and putting your forelegs around him is now trying to 'get away'? Good to know." Fluttershy once again buries her face into her pink mane. "I just can't believe that you'd do that Pinkie."

"I thought that we were alone. And he put my forelegs on his shoulders. I was sighing in defeat. I hated every moment of that kiss." I put my hoof on her shoulder, and she flinches. I remove my hoof and continue, "Would you feel better if I told you that his face is now inside out because he kissed me?"

"Yeah, I would." Fluttershy smiles slightly, and I grin back. "As long as it was you who did it."

"But of course, Madame Fluttershy. Nobody except us would have a reason to." I reach out one of my hooves to help Fluttershy up. She take it and stands. "Now, milady, let us go and pound that demon spawn some more."

Fluttershy smiles sadly. "I just feel bad about this."

"Why?"

"Because I should have seen this coming. I should have stopped him. But I was too madly in love, and now it's too late."

"How'd you even come to love him anyway?" I ask.

"Well, once he was reformed, he started being a lot kinder. He helped me feed the animals. He told me how lovely I looked each morning, and helped me comb my mane. And Discord all and all just seemed new and improved. Who wouldn't love a guy like that?"

"Well said my dear," Discord says from behind us. "It is too late, and of course, one way or another, Pinkie Pie here shall be my bride if this ever is to end. Not you." He chuckles as he tweaks her muzzle. "I never loved you, and never will. You are just a gullible fool that I was able to use for my own needs. You are disposable and always will be. Doesn't that make you feel mad?"

"Yes actually it does." Fluttershy shoves his claw away from her snout. "At you." With that, Fluttershy rockets up into the air and kicks Discord in the head. "Prepare to die, jerk." She cackles as her coat turns from a luminous yellow to a grey color, and her mane from pink to grey as well. Discorded Fluttershy the Brute is back.

* * *

**What is with me and the ultra depressing chapters? I promise that it'll get happier(ish) soon though. Please no more angry mobs at my doorstep and rotten fruit arsenals. (By the way, nice throw little sis.) I'll update with happier news soon.**


	8. Over

**(Wiping cupcake frosting and and whipped cream from hair while shooing away the mobs throwing rocks at my bedroom/writaporium window) I said no fruit arsenals, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to be pelted with desserts either. Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to create. I wanted this to be perfect. And not nearly as dark as the last few entries. Enjoy it. And just in case you no like (duck behind titanium wall). Ok. Ready. (Give thumbs up)**

* * *

"Fluttershy, stop it!" I shout. "This isn't the true you."

"It is now. My name isn't Fluttershy anymore either. It's Lythra. Lythra Frust." Fluttershy, or Lythra, bursts into energetic evil flames as she once again cackles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Pinkamena," she sneers. "I have a demon to eliminate." More flames, which for some reason seem to have absolute no effect on her physically. That's good, I guess.

Discord snaps his fingers and a fire extinguisher appears. He hands it to me, then nods towards my friend on fire. I dart over to Lythra and spray her in the face with the water foam stuff. The flames disappear. Fluttershy's colors returns to their normal yellow and pink look. "W-what happened?" she asks, glancing at the scorched ground around her. "Did I go all Lythra again?"

"Um, yeah," is all I can say in response. "Are you feeling better now, Flutters?"

"Yes. I just needed to burn off some steam I guess." She glares at Discord as we walk back towards her cottage. "Oh, and it is over. Between me and Discord."

"As if it was ever there?" Discord calls after us. His smile melts when I glare back at him though. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way," he amends. "Please don't hurt me."

I turn back to Fluttershy and we laugh. Only Discord would be scared of Fluttershy's wrath right now. We walk off, leaving the draconaques alone in the field.

When we reach Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow Dash races outside in a rainbow blur to hug Fluttershy. "Are you ok?" she demands. "Do you need to get back to the hospital? Do you need anything?"

"Air," Fluttershy gasps. "Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry," Rainbow says sheepishly as she lets Fluttershy go. "Seriously though. Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm just a little...shaken. I mean, it isn't every day that you see the stallion you like kissing your best friend." The others turn to glare at me as Fluttershy says this.

"So _that's _why you wanted to be alone with Discord? To kiss him?" Twilight asks. "That's kind of cruel, don't you think, Pinkie?"

"I didn't kiss him. And I hammered him afterwards." The others glance between me and Fluttershy.

"It's true," she says. "Oh, and I happened to have a Lythra moment, in which he got hammered again."

We all laugh, oblivious to the certain draconaques standing in the shadows behind us.

* * *

**I think that this chapter ended on a happier note. Just in case, I'm staying behind this wall for a while.**

**I hope to be able to update again tonight, but I make no promises.**


	9. CAKE!

**Wow. More than two hundred views in a few hours! That is so AWESOME! So anyway, I'm back and updating. I so could not have been able to make it this far without all the support from my fellow bronies and pegasisters. Thank you also for no longer forming mobs at my window and throwing food type items at me (although the pie and cupcakes were pretty good).**

**Also, I'm realizing that Pinkie isn't all that Pinkie in this story, so I tried to change that. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, is that the way you all feel? That my pain should be laughed at? That I deserve to be beat up just because I kissed a mare and she didn't like it?" a rough voice behind us announces. "Even you, my dear Fluttershy?"

"Don't call me that," my pegasus friend whimpers. "And yes, I do feel that way. Now leave me alone _please_."

"In fact," I say, stepping defensively in front of the yellow mare. "A lot of us feel that you deserve a lot worse. Like a party cannon in the face!" I whip out my weapon of choice, then blast the monster in his chaotic face. "Take that you big meanie!"

The draconques rubs his nose and smiles. "That's the silly Pinkie Pie that I know and love."

I gag. Did he just say that he _loves _me? Icky ick ick. Once my vomiting potential ha been reduced, I utter "What?"

"I said, 'That's the silly Pinkie Pie I know and love.' Try to keep up."

"Did you just say that you _love_ Pinkie?" Rainbow demands. " 'Cuz that's just weird. Even for you."

"Oh, so now you are all judging me for being in love with this goddess." Discord throws his hands up in defense and kisses the top of my head. "Mmmm. Frosting," he whispers. I punch his face, causing his smile to only grow. "Smells awesome, is awesome. And is stubborn. Amazing." He beams some more at me, and I shrink away.

"Discord, out. Now," Fluttershy demands. "This is my house, and you are not welcome here any longer." She gestures to the door. "Out."

"Fine. Go ahead and throw a guy out into the rain. See if I ever bake _you_ another cake." He huffs out the door, and I glare at Fluttershy.

"He bakes you _cakes_, and you just throw him out into the rain!? You should have at least used the word please." I walk to the door, and turn to the others. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting me some cake." And I race out into the rain after Discord.

* * *

**Ok, so I was able to update again tonight. Yay! I might not be able to update again though until tomorrow night (if even then). Please don't clog my inbox with lots of "more!"s. I'll get back to this ASAP. Promise. And I'll also explain where some of my ideas came from.**


	10. Do You Want To Build A Cake? (What?)

**OMG! Almost 1,000 views from twenty different countries! YAY! I've also received several messages requesting more today (mostly from my best friend/editor who knew where I was all day and that I couldn't update!) (Take soothing deep breathes) In control now. So anyway, I promised to tell you all where some of my ideas come from. Here they are:**

**I actually got a lot of inspiration from Bride of Discord by DisneyFanatic 2364 (who also happens to be AMAZING!). I also get ideas from the show, and from the miscellaneous ideas my sister puts into my head at midnight (which can be annoying). And, my brain too. _I_ don't even understand it, so it creates a lot of random fictional ideas at random (and often inconvenient) times.**

**But enough chit chat. Time for some good old Pinkiecord.**

* * *

"Discord!" I call into the rainy darkness. "Where are you!?" I race through the dark, without any sense of direction. "Please. where are you, Discord?" I feel tears slipping down my cheeks. Why in Celestia am I crying? Oh yeah, because I want cake. Preferably cupcakes. But not made out of Rainbow Dash.

"Where for art thou, Pinkie Pie," a distant voice calls. "There is a ferocious chaos storm, in case you haven't noticed. Go indoors now!"

"Discy! I came looking for you. And would you please make it light again. Or stop the rain. Although..." I stick out my tongue. "Mmmm. Dark chocolate. My favorite."

"Nah. What's the fun in daylight?"

"Well, no one can enjoy your chaos if it is too dark to see it," I call into the black. "And I don't even know where I am! I can't leave without you, Discy." Why am I calling him Discy and complimenting him? He must think that I'm...uh oh. He thinks I'm flirting with him. Triple icky ick ick ew!

I turn to go, and see a shadow behind me. A flash of white light illuminates the being's face. "Discord?" I ask. "Is that you?"

As a candle appears in his claw, lightening the darkness, he replies, "The one and only!" Fireworks spiral into the air and he strikes a pose in the air. "And what are you doing out here in the first place Pinkamena Diane Pie." Discord playfully scolds me, though real concern borders the edges of his tone. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I was looking for you, Discy." Grrrrr. I just said it again. Am I really _that_ desperate for cake? Apparently.

Discord looks at me, questions blazing through his eyes like laser beams. Laser beams that are all like pew pew. What pew are pew you pew really pew pew after Pinkie pew? He then asks, suspicion in his tone, "Did Fluttershy tell you about the cake?"

"Yes." The words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I came after you, Discy, because I love cake. And you made Fluttershy cake so why can't I have cake? I'll wear this mustache..." I pull out my bushy mustache and put it on. "Do you want to bake a cake?" I sing. "Come on lets go and make. I want some yummy goodies, and I'll wear this stache...Please won't you bake a cake...!"

Discord sighs, "Fine. Only for you Pinkie." Suddenly, we hear a cough at the edge of the woods, which I can now see thanks to Discord's candle conjuring up magic. "Oh, Pinkie. I'd also like you to meet someone." A mare steps out of the shadows. "This is Orchaos. My niece."

* * *

**I know that you are all probably thinking "WHA...T!?" Well, my story said that there'd be an OC, so here she is. And yes, the cake so is based on "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" from Frozen. Don't ask me how I came up with it, cuz I have NO idea...Yay black abyss brain that nobody can navigate. :)**

**I will update soon. Meanwhile, I'd like more constructive criticism. The demands for more don't help me better improve my writing. Review and read on my fellow Bronies.**


	11. Orchaos

**Thank you to the 1,000 viewers! And those three of you whom have favorited this story. That means so much.**

**And I deeply apologize for how long this chapter took to write. I had Spring Break and and school start back up, so my ability to write something non-educational went down. So anyway, enjoy the chapter. And SO SORRY that it took me forever to make.**

* * *

The mare, really more of a filly I guess, is a light tan-brown color, and has a pink mane. There are dyed streaks of purple, blue, white, and green through it. She has hazel colored eyes, that have spirals for pupils. It is all very...mesmerizing.

"Who's this?" the young teen says, gesturing at me. "Your girlfriend?"

I feel myself automatically blushing. Discord smiles and scratches his head. "Not exactly..." he replies. "More like future fiancee who may or may not kill me in my sleep." I elbow him in the ribs, which is actually quite hard, when you consider my height versus his. And how hard his ribs are to reach. I'm amazed that I was able to do it, though, I've learned not to question things related to the Lord of Chaos. "Ow."

"I'm not going to kill you, Discord. And who ever said that I would end up marrying you?" I demand.

"I'll bake you a cake..."

"Because I told you to."

"Yeah, um, can you please never do that again?" Orchaos requests. "Parodies annoy me. Especially those based on that movie. What was it? Frozen, or something like that?" She pauses. "No offense. You are a really good singer."

I smile. "Thank you. And I'm sorry to have been a bother."

"No need to apologize. You didn't know. And it was kinda clever. I just have issues with parodies."

I turn to her uncle. "Discord, why is your niece three billion gazillion times nicer and politer than you ever have been?"

"I blame you ponies," Discord shrugs. "She was so much more fun, and chaotic, five years ago when she moved to Equestria. Although, she was in Canterlot, so that might have had something to do with it."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I just know that I like Orchy here a lot more than you." I ruffle the girl's mane and stick my tongue out at him. She bats my hoof away.

"Also, don't touch the hair. Please. Oh, and don't call me 'Orchy'."

"Ok. I'm sorry. You hate nicknames too?"

"No. I just prefer Olive. It's more...normal." She smiles. "And I want to be normal, like the other fillies my age. So, just call me Olive." She pauses, then adds, "I'm not fond of my given name either, so don't take any of this personally. And do you know where I can find the nearest salon?"

"The Day Spa is that way. It's the magenta and cream colored tent like thing."

"Ok. Thanks. I'm off to get a makeover." She skips off in the direction of the salon. I turn to see Discord glaring in her direction.

"Why oh why must you encourage her Pinkie?" he asks, turning to face me. "She already is too normal as is."

"Let her be who she wants to be Discord. A girl is only fourteen once."

"How did you know she was fourteen?" the draconaques asks, puzzled. "Oh wait. Pinkie sense." He slaps his forehead. I smile and walk away.

"Don't forget about the cake," I call back. "You promised."

"Oh, I won't. I won't."

* * *

**I know that this chapter may seem a little rushed, but I wanted to get it out. I hope you enjoy it, and there will be more depth into who Orchaos really is in the chapters t come. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to update soon. I can't, however, promise any speed ups on my updates until the end of May when school ends.**


	12. Broken Heart

The next day, I awaken to a cluttering in the kitchen. I sit upright in bed and stretch my forelegs above my head, but then bolt down the stairs when I hear the screaming start. "Hang on Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" I call. "I'll be there in a moment!" With Gummy hanging from mane, I dart through the swinging doors into the kitchen. "What is it Mr. and Mrs. Ca-" My jaw drops down to the floor. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a fuchsia apron with hearts on it, is Discord. He is mixing something inside a bowl.

"Good morning my darling," he sings. "I hope you slept well." I just raise an eyebrow.

"Pinkie...?" Mrs. Cake asks. "What is going here? Why is Discord in our kitchen?"

"And could you talk him out of it? Please!?" pleads Mr. Cake.

"Well, I'm baking Pinkie a cake, I don't have a kitchen I could use, and no. I can not be talked into leaving." Discord smiles at me, then snaps his fingers. "Dill with it." The Cakes then turn into dill pickles. They begin to squabble in some odd language that pickles apparently speak.

"Discord," I growl through my teeth. "Turn Mr. and Mrs. Cake back into ponies or so help me I'll-" I don't get the chance to finish because just then, Discord reaches into the oven and pulls out a batch of cupcakes. He holds them under my nose, causing me to stop and smile. "Cupcakes."

"You want?" Discord teases, waving them under my nose. "Because I have another fifty just waiting for you to taste test them."

I squeal and jump up, giving him a hug. "Oh yes! Yes! YES!" I then hear the whimpering. I turn around to see Fluttershy in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

"I open my mouth to explain, but Fluttershy cuts me off. "Don't even bother Pinkie. Just...don't." She turns on her heels and walks back out the door. I frown, and am about to go after her when Discord clutches me closer to his chest.

"I love you Pinkie Pie. You know that?" He smiles sympathetically into my mane. "Who needs Fluttershy, when you can have love. Evermore."

"Nopony," I answer, in a trance. "Nopony, my chaotic love."

"Excellent." And then, he presses his lips to mine. But I don't fight him this time. I should fight him, but I don't. I just let his lips press to mine in a kiss, and sigh in content.

I wake up with a start. "It was only a dream," I whisper to myself. "Just a really bad dream."

"Who ya talkin' to?" a voice asks from the windowsill. I gasp and turn to see a young mare sitting on the edge of my window. "Oops. Sorry to startle you. It's just me." Out of the shadows steps Orchaos, or I guess I'd better refer to her as Olive. "Uncle Discord sent me to check on you."

"What do you mean by that? Why does Discord want you checking on me?" I sit up and fold my hooves in my lap. "And, no offense, bu why did he send you?"

"My uncle is, how should I say this, blindsided by love. He wants to make sure that your every whim is taken care of. Unfortunately, he does not want to come on too strong, and sent me to serve you. So, can I get you anything?"

"Yes please. Could you get Discord to come over here? ASAP?"

"Yes. Give me about..." Olive looks at her wrist, a diabolic grin dancing on her lips. "Five seconds." A bright flash of light temporarily blinds me, and I see an oddly, pony shaped figure in the dark. As my eyes adjust, I see that it is Discord, only he is a pony, and not a draconaques, and he is wearing a shiny metal suit. He bows to me.

"You called, milady?" he asks with a bow. "How may I be of service?"

"Why are you sending your niece to spy on me t night? And why in the wide world of Equestria can't you just leave me be? I don't love you now, and I never will!" I'm shouting by this point. "I can never love a monster, so why don't you just stop even trying!" Tears brim in my eyes. "And Fluttershy is off limits too. All my friends are. Just go." I point to the window. "I don't want to see you again. And I will _never_ marry a _monster_ like you." I turn away from him. "So go ahead. Let the chaos rein forever. See if it changes my mind."

In a flash of white light, Olive and Discord are gone. Only a single drop of chocolate milk remains. And it is shaped like a broken heart.

* * *

**Well Fluttercordians, there it is. The "end" of Pinkiecord. JK. More in the next chapter. And sorry my updates have slowed SOO much.**


	13. The Note (Duh duh duh!)

**I know that it has been forever and I've kept meaning to update, but I've been very busy with my teenage girl issues (you know, the usual guy stuff and homework and other things outside of school and other such things). I also started another fanfic, so my updates for both have been slower. I'll try to stay on top of updating more, Pinkie Promise. (Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.)**

* * *

What have I done? I pace around my room, trembling. I should not have snapped at Discord. Or have made him angry. Or have even let him come into my house. What if...oh...what if he decides to take it out on the Cakes? Or my friends? I speed up. What have I done? Discord is so unpredictable, and angering him was one of the worst things I could have done. But why was there a chocolate milk tear that was shaped like a broken heart? Discord couldn't actually love me, right? RIGHT!? Panic floods my veins. Discord probably doesn't actually love me, but what if he does? Is that why he wants me and only me to marry him? I mean, he probably wants to make sure that the Elements or some other version of them can't be used against him, but he could really just force any one of us to marry him. Sure, I enjoy the chocolate milk rain and cotton candy clouds and a bunch of the other things his chaos can create, but I wasn't lying when I said that I could never ever love him.

As I'm pacing, a note appears in a flash of light on my bedside. I obliviously continue pacing, for whatever reason I'm sure. Eventually, I stop, and notice the bluish whitish greenish turquoisish colored paper folded up next to the lamp. With shaking hooves, I gently open the note. In spiraling calligraphy, it says, "Pinkamena Dianne Pie, I regret to inform you (not really. I actually am quite enjoying this) that all of your friends are currently being held captive with me in the Everfree Forest. If you do not come for them within the next 24 hours, they will all die. Also, if you do not agree with my terms, they die too. Signed, Chaos." I realize immediately what has happened when I see the chaos part. Discord has my friends, is threatening their lives, and will kill them if I don't marry him. "I know what I have to do," I say as I crumple the note and throw it into my pink waste bin. It lands inside with a thud. "Score," I say energetically, throwing my hooves into the air in victory. "Oh right. Best friends being threatened." And I dart out of Sugarcube Corner and out into the dark night.

As I near the Everfree Forest, I slow down to a quick trot. "DISCORD!" I scream into the trees. "I know you're in there! Show yourself!" I wait in silent anticipation, but there is no answer. All that can be heard is the rustling of leaves in the wind. I call out again, and again there is silence.

I step into the forest's shadows, and before I know it, am deep inside the woods. I am purely lost, and am about to cry for help, when I hear whimpering nearby. It sounds so much like Fluttershy, that I scan the area thoroughly in the dark. In a bush, covered in scratches and bruises, is Fluttershy. And Rarity. They are tied together and to the sharp bush with a sturdy chain. I try to pry it open, but nothing happens. That's wen I hear the laugh behind me. "So nice of you to join us Pinkie Pie." That voice, is definitely _not _Discord.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever. As some people know, I've been going through a bit of a rough spot in my life. And, I had writer's block for, like, EVA. It seems to have dispersed some though, and I again apologize that this chapter took so long. I may change he rating from K+ to T too, due to the...how shall I say this...escalating plot line that may eventually no longer be appropriate for children. Nothing's set in stone though, so keep reading. And I realize how cruel Pinkie was in the last chapter, for those of you whom insisted on pointing out the obvious. (I appreciate the reviews though, so thanks! :))**


End file.
